1. Field
The following description relates methods and apparatuses for updating user authentication data.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of security authentication is increasing with the development of various mobile devices or wearable devices such as smart phones, for example. Authentication using biometric recognition authenticates a user using a fingerprint, an iris, a voice, a face, and blood vessels, for example. Biometric features used for authentication vary from person to person, do not cause any inconvenience of carrying, minimize risk of being stolen or imitated, and do not change during a lifetime.
In particular, fingerprint recognition is widely commercialized for many reasons such as convenience, security, and cost effectiveness. For example, fingerprint recognition enhances security for user devices and readily provides a variety of application services, for example, a mobile payment.